


let's spar

by DragonsAndCryptids



Series: FT one-shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Sparring, despite the gay panic kagura knows what she's doing, i just love couples made up of badass ladies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: A woman who knows how to handle a sword is one of the most attractive things in the world. According to Kagura, anyways.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: FT one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	let's spar

**Author's Note:**

> Erza and Kagura, simultaneously: god, the way you use that blade is sexy as fuck

Kagura prided herself on keeping her emotions in check. She was emotionless, cold, calculating. 

“You’re drooling,” Milliana said. 

Heat flushed across Kagura’s face and down her neck. “I—I am not!” How dare Milliana suggest such a thing! “I am merely admiring her technique and skill with a blade.” 

“Uh huh…” Milliana elbowed her, clearly not believing her. “I’m not gonna lie, Erzy’s hot as hell, so why don’t you just admit it along with all the rest of us?” 

Kagura crossed her arms and turned her nose up, though she still refused to take her eyes off of Erza, who had had just pinned the Mermaid Heel member she sparred with, maybe, just  _ maybe, _ wishing she was the one in such close proximity to the woman, with her blade beneath her chin. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Milliana scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.” 

Erza stepped back, offering her hand to heave the other girl back towards the center of the room and away from the wall she’d been pinned against. 

“Aren’t you glad I asked her to come help me train?” Milliana asked. 

Kagura didn’t amuse her with a reply. The girl was far too excitable, looking into things that meant nothing. 

“She’s single,” Milliana sang. 

Kagura sniffed and took a step away from her friend, escaping her touchy hands. 

“Anyone want to go next?” Erza asked, extending her sword, a sincere, but cocky, offer. 

Milliana smirked and shoved Kagura forward. “Kagura wants to fight!” 

Erza’s smile widened. “Perfect!” 

Kagura turned to glare at Milliana, but the girl only grinned. She sighed and shook her head, knowing it would do her no favors to refuse. Erza  _ was _ a formidable opponent, one of the few Kagura had ever met that could rival her skill with a blade. Sparring with her  _ was _ good practice. 

Erza’s body glowed, for a fraction of a second, before it faded, and she’d changed out of her normal attire to one of her armor sets. 

Kagura raised an eyebrow. 

Erza chuckled. “Well, you are an incredible opponent,” she said. “It makes sense that I would use my magic, would it not?” 

“I’m flattered,” Kagura said. 

Milliana slapped her palm into her forehead, and Kagura swore she heard her mutter, “For the love of the gods, Kagura, learn how to flirt.” 

Kagura growled, and held her sword out, but didn’t unsheathe it. Milliana had lost her damned mind. 

The spar was a quick one, surprisingly, and ended with Kagura kneeling over Erza, her sheathed weapon gently held against the redhead’s throat. “What had you so slow today, Erza?” 

She gazed up at Kagura, but didn’t answer. 

Kagura leaned down, whispering in her ear, “I can’t say that I don’t like you like this, though.” 

Erza’s eyes widened, but her smile returned. “Oh?” 

Kagura stood up and backed off a step. “Oh.” She turned away, deciding to let Erza make the next move, if she so desired. 

Milliana sighed and shook her head as Kagura stalked passed her. “You two really are hopeless. Please learn how to flirt without swords.” 

Kagura had to hide her smirk as she glanced back at Erza once more, deciding that  _ yes, _ Erza was rather attractive, and she wouldn’t mind  _ sparring _ with her more often. 


End file.
